Siempre lo mismo
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Una pequeña cosa puede cambiar su presente pero de una forma u otra siempre estarán destinados a eso, a ellos.[Sarumi]


**Siempre lo mismo**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capitulo único**

 **Una pequeña cosa puede cambiar su presente pero de una forma u otra siempre estarán destinados a eso, a ellos.**

* * *

Su respiración creo mas vaho contra el cristal de la regadera. Sus manos apoyadas en el mismo se iban resbalando a cada embestida que el cuerpo de Saruhiko hacia contra él. Sus gemidos se podían escuchar como eco en sus oídos y las respiraciones agitadas del otro se golpeaban contra su oído, haciendo que su libido aumentara más y más hasta niveles insospechados. Sintió como entraba y salía de él, una y otra vez desde la noche anterior que habían llegado al cuarto de hotel que frecuentaban. Hasta los recepcionistas que los veían les daban la llave sin siquiera preguntar.

Habitación 311. Dos personas. Cama matrimonial. Solo un fin de semana.

Saruhiko lo separo de la superficie resbalosa, lo puso de frente antes de volver a entrar en él, un nuevo gemido salió de su garganta cuando sintió una de las manos del pelinegro sujetarle de la cadera y la otra en el cabello de su nuca, jalándole al cabello hasta hacerlo gritar de dolor y placer. Rodeo con sus piernas al mas alto dejando que lo sostuviera a base de esfuerzo y de presionarlo contra el vidrio, que muy bien sabían que no se rompería por la presión. Un par de embestidas mas, unas cuantas mordidas que con seguridad dejarían marca, y ambos terminaron, otra vez, desde que se habían encontrado la noche anterior en el bar.

Saruhiko le bajo, poniéndole con cuidado en el piso mojado, y abrió una vez mas la regadera para darse una ducha rápida y dejarle el lugar libre al castaño. Nunca compartían esas actividades, eso era demasiado intimo para la "relación" que mantenían.

Saruhiko termino de secarse y vestirse en la comodidad de la habitación mientras escuchaba el agua correr dentro del baño. Misaki se tardaría lo mas posible para darle tiempo a él para estar listo he irse, el pelinegro dejaría el dinero que le correspondía esa vez pagar a él y después desaparecería de su vida hasta dentro de dos semana, cuando volviera a tener el fin de semana libre.

Una vez listo busco con la mirada su chaqueta negra, encontrándola debajo de los pantalones cortos del otro. Se sonrió al recordar como es que terminaron en ese lugar la noche anterior. Quito la ropa que no le pertenecía y al hacerlo una cartera marrón se callo de la prenda, sin afán de ser metiche ni nada levanto todo lo que había caído de las misma encontrándose con una fotografía vieja, rota de uno de sus lados y arrugada por el uso, estaba doblada a la mitad. Intrigado la desdoblo y observo a un montón de niños de escuela media sonreír de manera falsa a la cámara, un adulto con cara de verdadero fastidio en el rostro y el número de grupo en la parte frontal. Era una típica fotografía de escuela, donde lucias con fingido orgullo un uniforme que era la perdición para cualquier adolecente; pero aunque era la típica fotografía, como muchas de las que había tenido, se dio cuenta de que esa, precisamente esa, era la de su ultimo año antes de entrar a la universidad.

Ahí estaba él, con cara de pocos amigos-la misma de siempre- mirando en dirección a la cámara. Recuerda perfectamente, aunque le gustaría que no fuera así, que hubiera dado lo que fuera por no haber ido ese día, pero el maldito de su bastardo padre le obligo a asistir.

Una vez que termino de pensar, con verdadero odio, en eso, se dio cuenta de que había de haber una razón más para que Misaki trajera la fotografía en su cartera. Antes de que pudiera averiguar cual era esa razón escucho como el agua de la regadera se detenía avisándole que no tenia ya nada de tiempo para marcharse. Dejo las cosas sobre la cama, el dinero en el buro y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, una vez más.

…

 _Cuando nació todos dijeron que era un niño encantador. Un pequeño bebe de cabellos negros y ojos azules que todos se lamentaban por el extraño nombre que habían decidido ponerle._

 _ **Fushimi Saruhiko**_ _termino por no ser todo lo que las mentes pequeñas habían augurado. Se había convertido en un ermitaño, recelosos de la gente y hasta cierto punto agresivo con la misma. Despreciaba a todo quien se le acercara y sobre todo a su padre que no dejaba de hacerle la vida miserable._

 _Él, como todo buen niño, había iniciado la escuela a tiempo y en una de las mas prestigiosas de la zona donde vivía. Mas rápido que tarde se habían dado cuenta que su intelecto era superior al promedio por lo que la insistencia en notas perfectas se había acentuado los primeros años, hasta que, a pesar de ser un prodigio, demostró cero interés en esas cosas pasando solo las materia con lo estrictamente necesario. A partir de ese momento desconoció por completo lo que la palabra madre y padre significaban._

 _Su vida se había convertido en un constante de malas caras, malos tratos, golpes hacia su persona y un sinfín de planes para ver como era la mejor forma de terminar con esa vida de mierda que le había tocado, pero, como se le hizo costumbre, solo observaba los días pasar uno tras otro sin importarle lo que fuera a pasarle, sin encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle un poco de color, sin cambiar esa expresión de fastidio y odio permanente. No, la vida de Saruhiko había iniciado siendo horrible y algo le decía que terminaría siendo igual._

 _Tal vez lo único llamativo de su día era pensar en como se desharía de las verduras de su comida que la mujer de la cafetería aun se empeñaba en darle de comer._

 _Pensó que con la universidad algo podía cambiar, y de hecho lo hizo, se dio por primera vez cuenta de su verdadero potencial para la informática, su habilidad para construir maquinas y sintió de primera mano las ansias de conseguir algo. Sin darse cuenta termino los cuatro años de carrera en tan solo dos años y empezó una maestría, construyo un sinfín de artefactos informáticos y los mantenía todos encerrados en el pequeño departamento que rentaba muy cerca de la universidad. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que disfrutaría tanto estudiar en ese lugar le habría visto con fastidio y se habría dado la vuelta ignorando los disparates que decía._

 _En serio disfrutaba de ver sus creaciones tomar forma por lo que sus profesores, quienes lo admiraban por su intelecto pero no así por su actitud, se sorprendieron cuando tomo la decisión de meterse a trabajar a la policía de Shizume, "Un desperdicio" le habían dicho, él solo pensaba que necesitaba dinero para seguir con lo que hacia ahora que su padre había muerto y había dejado de depositar en su cuenta de banco cada mes._

 _Entro como simple oficinista a la policía, no necesitaba más, pensaba conformarse con el mediocre salario que le dieran mientras no le molestaran mas de la cuenta, ya que si había algo que odiaba era la gente estúpida e incompetente, y desgraciadamente estaba siempre rodeado de ella. Para sorpresa de los demás pero no de la suya, en menos de seis meses le habían ascendido hasta el nivel mas alto y mas importante del lugar. El Comandante, o también llamado Rey azul, le habían dado un puesto en el Scepter 4, haciéndolo después de otros tres meses, en su tercer al mando._

 _Saruhiko siempre había odiado su vida, le parecía aburrida y sin chiste, siempre esperando que un meteorito llegara a la tierra para que acabara con todo; pero mientras eso pasaba se había puesto a vivir, a consumir todo aquello que le fuera dado por primera vez, sin darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado ciego para entender lo que realmente significaba vivir._

…

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, el bar abría en tan solo dos horas y Misaki estaba retrasado. Pero eso ya era normal en él y Kusanagi lo sabia, por eso no dijo nada cuando llego a tan solo una hora de abrir, con claras muestras que acababa de despertar y una de sus chaquetas cerradas hasta el cuello, al menos había tenido la decencia de cambiarse de ropa antes de llegar al trabajo y no presentarse con lo mismo que había traído puesto el sábado por la noche.

Le vio entrar, dejar sus cosas en su respectivo cubículo y saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Ana, quien una vez más se encontraba viendo a través de sus canicas rojas.

-Llegas tarde, Yata- le dijo. El chico se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía el delantal de mesero en la cintura. Le disgustaba un poco la displicencia con la que se desenvolvía en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, menos cuando su Rey le daba una orden. Era como si el chico no tuviera inspiración, ganas de vivir. Pero eso era algo con lo que el mismo chico tenia que lidiar, por mucho que Kusanagi quisiera hacer algo- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

La ultima vez que lo había visto fue el sábado por la noche cuando salía del bar con Fushimi delante de él, había tenido el domingo completamente libre-como lo habían acordado hace ya varios meses- y hasta el lunes en la noche se presentaba otra vez. El bar abría todos los días, pero no todos los días tenían clientes, a veces solo eran los chicos de HOMRA sentados en la barra y en los sillones compartiendo sus día a día, como un grupo de gente normal.

-Igual que mis fines de semana desde hace año y medio…no me hagas volver a hablar de eso- le dijo el mas joven con la cara coloreada pero consiente de que no podía no responderle, Kuasanagi era de las tres personas que tenían todo su respeto.

Después de esa pregunta el rubio se dio cuenta que el humor de Misaki había cambiado, no es que el niño fuera siempre el alma de la fiesta pero era bastante notable cuando se sentía decaído. Misaki siempre reflejaba todo lo que sentía en su rostro, nunca podía ocultar nada, esa era una de sus peculiaridades.

Pero antes de siquiera preocuparse por ello alguien más ya le estaba haciendo la pregunta adecuada.

-¿Qué paso con Fushimi esta vez?- un hombre delgado y de cabello rubio, de ojos soñadores y sonrisa confiada se acercaba a ellos desde uno de los sillones donde llevaba mas de una hora tomando una siesta.

-¿Desde cuando estas escuchando?-le pregunto Kusanagi ignorando momentáneamente la pregunta que había hecho y a la persona a la que se la había hecho.

-Desde que entró-Tatara no dijo más.

Ambos centraron toda su atención en el mas joven quien se puso a jugar con uno de los vasos debajo de la barra, queriendo disipar el nerviosismo de tener a los dos rubios, y ahora también a Ana, interrogándole sobre algo en lo que aun no quería pensar. Volteo a ver a Tatara y su cálida sonrisa le dijo que podía confiar en ellos. Como siempre.

-Cuando salí ya no estaba- no lloro, pero quiso hacerlo. Esas simples palabras y su significado dolían.

Misaki no se llamaría a si mismo alguien soñador, mucho menos alguien que tuviera fe en las personas. Pero esa extraña relación que tenia con Saruhiko desde hace mas de un año había movido cosas que no creía tener dentro. Los sentimientos para él solo se limitaba al agradecimiento, cariño, admiración y respeto-al menos los sentimientos positivos- por lo que cuando se empezó a involucrar con el chico de lentes, que casualmente tenia su misma edad-algo sorprendente cuando se conocieron- no creyó posible que algo como _amor_ fuera algo que él pudiera aspirar a tener. Pero lo fue, y en este momento se sentía miserable con solo pensar en el siguiente fin de semana que lo viera.

Misaki se había hecho la ilusión, basándose en su anterior encuentro de hace dos semanas, donde lo encontró esperando por él después de ese "baño" que se daban juntos. Ese día lo hicieron dos veces más antes de despedirse, ese día Misaki le beso como había querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo y ese día creyó que por fin podían dar un paso en aquello que tenían, un paso que ambos acordaron nunca llegaría al principio, pero Misaki creyó que las cosas habían cambiado… creyó, Misaki creyó muchas cosas y ese día se había quedado con las manos vacías por creer cosas que nunca pasarían.

-Tal vez solo tuvo que irse más rápido a la oficina, he escuchado que el Rey azul es muy estricto con la puntualidad-le dijo Tatara poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, su comentario no causo ninguna mejora, solo se gano la negativa por parte de Kusanagi de que seria mejor dejar las cosas en paz.

Misaki tuvo suerte de distraerse ese día con la llegada de todo HOMRA quienes ayudaron a sacarse de la cabeza a ese tipo de cara estreñida y con anteojos estúpidos, como le llamo Kamamoto, su mejor amigo dentro de HOMRA, la noche en la que lo conocieron.

…

 _Su madre le había puesto ese nombre porque lo había visto tan hermoso y tan perfecto que necesitaba un nombre a la altura de su encantador bebé._ _ **Misaki Yata,**_ _consideraba que su nombre era una mala broma._

 _A diferencia de muchos bebes el había sido muy activo desde el primer día de su vida, volteando de aquí para haya aunque no pudiera ver nada aun con claridad, solo escuchando las voces, tratando de entender lo que decían y siendo solo un pequeño bebe feliz. Y aunque la descripción de feliz le duro muchos años más, siempre sintió que algo podía hacerle falta._

 _Tenía una familia que lo quería y lo aceptaba con todo lo gritón que fuera, iba a la escuela- la cual no soportaba y en la cual no iba nada bien- pero nunca tuvo un amigo, alguien que se sentara junto a él solo a conversar y que aceptara que podía hablar de la probabilidad de que un meteorito callera sobre la tierra como del nuevo refresco de moda con la misma seriedad que se hablaban de otras cosas._

 _Esa falta de amistades y tratos con personas fuera de su familia le hizo insensible e ignorante de como se supone debía comportarse con las demás personas, a demás de que el distanciamiento de las mismas se debían a su carácter explosivo y en cierta forma agresivo al cual todos le tenían miedo._

 _Pero Misaki no era para tenerle miedo; era bajito, con nombre ridículo- a su parecer- y que siempre dejaba su leche en la mesa esperando que alguien mas la tomara, Misaki no daba miedo, Misaki solo quería tener un amigo, pero no lo tuvo y prefirió hacer que esos rumores de que golpeaba a mayores y le quitaba las cosas a los pequeños siguieran corriendo, y mucho mas después de esa pelea, desastrosa pelea, en su ultimo año en la cual él era inocente pero fue expulsado sin lograr llegar a su graduación._

 _Misaki no fue a la universidad, no quería ir a la universidad, así que empezó su carrera de trabajos a medio tiempo en los cuales era rápidamente despedido por su increíble problema de puntualidad y de agresividad. Ninguno de sus jefes podía mantenerlo por mas tiempo una vez que llegaba con un ojo morado y el labio partido después de una de sus riñas. Misaki siempre decía que había habido una buena razón para pelearse, pero ellos no escuchaban antes de despedirlo._

 _Y las había, había razones para todos lo pelitos y es que simplemente no podía darse media vuelta cuando veía a algún estúpido creyéndose mas fuerte que alguien y pensando que por eso tenia el derecho de golpear a ese alguien. Esas cosas no las resistía, esas cosas las odiaba, y valiéndose de su falsa reputación lograba ganarse esas peleas en las que normalmente salía mas lastimado que la otra persona pero lograba que dejaran en paz a quien trato de ayudar en primer lugar._

 _En eso se había convertido su vida. Un ir y venir de empleos, un constante dolor en el estomago, en la cara y en los nudillos por sus peleas y la soledad de un pequeño departamento conseguido solo para dejar de molestar a su familia, quienes no tenia que cargar con lo que se había convertido._

 _Y por eso era que le debía todo su respeto a Tatara, Kusanagi y al Rey, porque lo habían sacado del agujero donde se encontraba._

 _Los conoció una de esa veces en las que sus peleas habían sido tan graves que había terminado en el hospital. Ese día tenia el labio roto, la ceja partida, una costilla quebrada y un empleo menos debido a que se volvió a sentir súper héroe. Primero vio a Tatara, al principio solo fue un paciente mas a su al redero con una venda en su mano y observando con alegría como otro rubio, de lentes y un cigarro apagado en la boca, le regañaba por ser tan insensato._

 _Misaki no se acerco a ellos, Tatara fue el que le vio unos segundo y le dijo, con una deslumbrante sonrisa que desentonaba con sus palabras, que si quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí._

 _Al principio Misaki estuvo a punto de gritarle y empezar a molestarse con él, pero entonces entraron dos personas mas. Y sin ser dramáticos Misaki por primera vez sintió que podía hacer algo mas de su vida que solo tener peleas y trabajos de medio tiempo. Para él Souh Makoto esa alguien que merecía ser respetado._

 _Nunca supo porque él, de entre todos, pero tampoco era como si se quejara, había encontrado un lugar a donde quería pertenecer._

…

Si había una cosa que odiara mas que la estupidez era la incompetencia, y desgraciadamente sus subordinados tenían mucho de ambas, y adoraban hacerle rabiar cada día y cada noche antes de que su turno terminara. Y es que odiaba cuando un reporte no podía ser escrito como lo había pedido y el tenia que hacerlo una vez mas. Lo hacia para que los idiotas no le molestaran, pero aun así lo odiaba y mas cuando tenia ganas de enterrarse en su almohada hasta quedarse sin aire en los plumones o quedarse dormido, lo primero que ocurriera.

Ese día había sido agotador, a penas estaban a mitad de la semana y ya tenia todo su escritorio lleno de reportes de los casos ocurrido, los cuales tenia que revisar y corregir. Los strains habían estado muy activos esos días para su gusto.

Entro a su departamento, el mismo que tenia desde hace años y el cual prefería a vivir en las habitaciones del cuartel con sus compañeros. Encendió las pocas luces del lugar y se puso a cocinar la carne que había comprado el lunes para comer pero que debido al trabajo no había tenido tiempo de hacerla. Esa era la primera comida en forma que iba a probar desde hace tres días.

Comió, tranquilo viendo uno de esos estúpidos programas de la televisión que todo el mundo adora, y cuando se iba a ir a dormir se dio cuenta de que no tenia sueño. Y como Fushimi Saruhiko no era uno de esos idiotas que les gusta perder el tiempo se dedico lo que le restaba de la noche a sacar y ordenar las cajas que mucho, la verdad mucho, tiempo atrás había llevado ahí simplemente porque no había podido tirarlas. Pero entonces la recordó, la fotografía que estaba en esa cartera rota de Misaki también estaba en sus cosas, olvidada hasta ese día.

Él estaba ahí, al igual que el castaño y por un momento intento recordarlo sin llegar a nada. Vio su mirada y por un momento sintió ganas de haberlo conocido mucho tiempo antes, en ese momento del papel entre sus dedos. Quiso saber el porque de su agresividad tan característica y el porque, a pesar de ser como era y tener amistades semejantes a los brutos amigos que tenia, aun conservaba cierto aire de inocencia, el cual adoraba desaparecer de su rostro y de su cuerpo cada dos semanas en ese hotel que visitaban.

Observo por mas tiempo la fotografía sin saber porque un nudo en su garganta le impedía pasar saliva. Sintió deseo, del carnal y otro diferente, quería verlo, quería sentirlo y por un momento se aterrorizo- una palabra muy pesada para alguien como él- de sentir tanta urgencia por el castaño de mirada penetrante; justo como aquella mañana, donde espero a que saliera de bañarse para volverlo a besar, acariciar sus delgadas caderas y volverlo a reclamar como suyo. Sí, porque Misaki era suyo y de nadie más. Desde esa noche en el bar, desde que lo vio y desde que no regreso ese puñetazo que el más bajo le había dado.

Lamentablemente Saruhiko no era alguien que trabajara a menudo con lo sentimientos, ni hiciera las cosas por mero impulso. Era mitad de la semana, ese fin de semana no lo vería, ni el que venia ya que le mando un mensaje mintiéndole sobre una misión importante, no quería verlo, no ahora que se deba cuenta que lo que tanto había ansiado no sentir lo estaba experimentando. Él no quería amar a nadie ya que nadie había tenido la delicadeza de amarlo a él, y era imposible darle a alguien algo que nunca te fue dado.

Misaki solo vio el mensaje y suspiro antes de arrojar su PDA contra la pared viendo como se rompía en mil pedazos. Tenia que comprarse una nueva, pero en ese momento le importo mas las traicioneras lagrimas que salían de sus ojos que su viejo aparato.

….

Arrojo una lata mas de cerveza al bote de basura, hace ya unas horas había perdido la cuenta de cuantas iban y la verdad es que no le importaba. Le había tenido que rogar a Kusanagi que le comprara los paquetes, primero había dicho que no pero después de unos cuantos ruegos, gritos, amenazas con romper las botellas mas costosas del bar, golpes en la cabeza del menor por semejante impertinencia y una sonrisa de parte de Tatara, junto con unas palabras susurradas al oído, fue que el mayor le hizo el tremendo favor que le ayudaría a pasar ese fin de semana solo en su departamento borracho. Después se enteraría que si Tatara hubiera intercedido por él antes se hubiera ahorrado tanto alboroto en primer lugar.

Así como tiro una lata abrió otra, era menor de edad, pero el alcohol había estado presente en su vida desde hace ya un tiempo ya que inevitablemente tenia que probar los cocteles y lo tragos que preparaba en el bar y que Kusanagi le enseñaba cuando tenia tiempo libre, por lo que su tolerancia era mayor a la que hubiera supuesto cualquiera.

Le dio un gran trago, mientras estaba sentado en la mitad de su sala, con la televisión prendida en un programa de concursos donde la gente iba a hacer el ridículo, y la comido en frente de él. Ese había terminado por ser su día de descanso, el único día de descanso que había tenido desde hace ya varios meses. Todo los anteriores los había pasado acompañado, en un hotel y por un momento se sintió miserable por ello. Un trago más y se enojo consigo mismo al sentirse tan patético.

Pero había que aclara que Yata Misaki no era patético sino que simplemente había tenido la desgracia de nacer con un gran corazón, recubierto de una gruesa coraza de mal humor, impertinencia y agresividad, pero que cuando sentía lo hacia de una forma que muy pocas personas eran capaces de hacer. Cada cosa, mientras se la permitiera, se encajaría lo mas hondo dentro de él que fuera posible y le haría la vida miserable o le haría ver todo más bello de lo que podía ser, y sin pensarlo ni quererlo Fushimi Saruhiko había hecho ambas cosas en menos de dos años.

Después de conocerse simplemente no espero que ese tipo, de lentes horribles y de expresión molesta, volviera al bar para únicamente dirigirse a él. Al principio Misaki se molesto, se sentía insultado y le corrió a penas el insolente y nada expresivo muchacho le había dicho lo que quería; lo curioso fue que Saruhiko no se fue, se quedo y volvió cada dos fines de semana a tomar un trago en la barra mientras el otro simplemente decidía ignorarlo. Pero fue una noche, después de una pelea y una conversación con Tatara acerca de que debía buscar algo a lo que aferrarse para poder darle un poco de sentido a su vida, que decido que podía hablar con él.

La primera noche hablaron, y ese fue el gran problema, lo odio. Detesto esa noche y lo poco comunicativo que el oji azul era, lo poco accesible y lo despectivo que resultaba al ver a cada persona como su inferior, y por un momento se pregunto que era lo que buscaba al irlo a ver cada noche pero lo supo, claro que lo supo, cuando llegaron a su departamento y el se invito a pasar sin pedir permiso, cuando lo arrincono contra la pared y le susurro al oído que eso era lo único que quería y aunque Misaki no estuvo de acuerdo, aunque intento apartarlo e incluso darle un puñetazo, cuando sintió sus labios sobre los propios se dio cuenta que él también lo quería, de una forma diferente a la de la persona que le estaba quitando los pantalones, pero también lo quería.

Esa solo fue la primera noche, la pasaron en su departamento pero terminaron por decidir que lo mejor seria tener sus encuentros en un lugar mas neutral. Cada noche que le siguió a esa solo fue mas apasionada que la anterior; se entendían en la cama como no podían entenderse con palaras fuera de ella. Misaki constantemente rabiaba cuando recibía alguna contestación cortante en los mensajes que le enviaba pero amaba sentir que cada cosa que le pedía esas noches Saruhiko no tenia reparo ni vergüenza para hacerlo. Y con eso estuvieron bien, con eso Misaki decidió que podía vivir hasta meses antes que encontró la fotografía vieja y se dio cuenta que ya lo conocía. Saruhiko era el chico que se sentaba en la parte trasera del salón de clases a dormir durante las lecciones, si es que se presentaba a estas, y que cada día tiraba en el bote de la basura sus verduras con cara de asco. Misaki recuerda que una vez quiso acercarse pero cada que lo iba a hacer había algo en su estomago que lo jalaba lejos del mas alto y se repetía mentalmente que lo haría al otro día, pero ese día nunca llego y él fue expulsado sin lograr nunca hablarle.

Misaki nunca entendió que significaba que lo viniera a encontrar mucho tiempo después, pero no pudo refrenar lo que ya estaba sintiendo mucho menos cuando todo culmino ese día donde por primera vez no sintió que Saruhiko solo estaba tendiendo sexo con él sino que de verdad le estaba amando, a su manera.

Se sintió ridículo una vez más mientras arrojaba otra lata de cerveza al bote y daba unas cuantas cucharadas a su cena. Ahí estaba el gran Yata, vanguardia de HOMRA, sintiéndose afectado por que se había enamorado…que horrible palabra.

Estaba por abrir la siguiente cerveza cuando el timbre de su puerta se escucho. No se levanto a abrir, no tenia ganas de hacerlo. Una vez más sonó y él lo ignoro. Comió otro poco y para cuando creyó que la persona se había ido y el estuvo dispuesto a darse una ducha lo que escucho no solo fue el timbre sino también golpes secos contra la puerta, quieran derivar el pedazo de madera que estaba seguro no le había hecho nada al extraño al otro lado. Corrió antes de que se quedara sin entrada y abrió de golpe, muy dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera el idiota que viniera a molestarle, pero sus palabras se murieron en sus labios antes de salir, su mente quedo en blanco y sus ojos solo pudieron ver la mirada molesta y recriminatoria de Saruhiko frente a él. Estuvo seguro que le escucho decir algo parecido a que quitara su cara de idiota y cuando lo proceso, y pretendió gritarle en contestación pero fueron sus labios, esos que conocía demasiado bien, los que lo impidieron.

No fue difícil para Saruhiko levantarlo desde la cadera y caminar con él después de cerrar la puerta, y es que Misaki era muy pequeño. Lo pego a la perded escuchándolo quejarse de la fuerza con la que lo hizo, se separa de sus labios y busco su cuello mientras Misaki, mas por costumbre que por verdadera determinación, empezó a jalar el cuello de su chamarra intentando quitársela.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo Misaki una vez que pudo volver a tener aire en sus pulmones y un pensamiento coherente con el cual ocuparlo.

-Lo que quiero- lo sujeto fuerte de sus caderas mientras le respondía desde el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro derecho, ese lugar donde todavía tenia una marca que estaba a nada de desaparecer pero que su orgullo no iba a permitirlo. Le mordió con fuerza, sacándole un grito al castaño combinado con un gemido. Se arrepentiría todos y cada uno de sus días, por el resto de su vida si no volvía a hacer que de los labios de Misaki saliera semejante sonido tan erótico y perfecto.

-Siempre lo haces…siempre…haces…lo que…lo que quieres- le dijo a duras penas el castaño. Esta vez no lo dijo para que se apartaran, sino para incitarlo, quería más, quería sentirlo y ya después por la mañana razonaría como había pasado de ser un patético enamorado no correspondido a sentir esa enorme erección en sus pantalones en menos de cinco minutos.

Las manos de Saruhiko que dos segundos antes lo tenían sujeto de la cadera recorrieron caminos distintos pero igual de placenteros; la derecha viajo hacia su pierna, que rodeaba la cadera del contrario, para afianzarse lo suficiente, mientras que la izquierda se metió por debajo de su playera hasta sujetarlo con fuerza de la espalda, sosteniéndolo con seguridad. Su tacto era frio sobre su piel siempre cálida y eso en lugar de ser molesto le excitaba más. Misaki con los labios ocupados y las manos aun sobre la ropa del contrario fue que sintió la primera envestida que lo pego aun mas a la pared.

En ningún momento se había dado cuenta que sus entrepiernas estaban una sobre la otra o que los movimientos de sus manos habían sido para sostenerlo mejor evitando que fueran a dar al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que pretendía fundirlo en la pared.

-Y tu siempre me dejas hacer lo que quiero- y ante eso no hubo una contestación de Misaki mas haya del gemido que soltó después de la segunda embestida.

Se sujeto con mas fuerza a la chaqueta de Saruhiko cuando la tercera y cuarta embestida, condimentada con una nueva mordida de parte del oji azul en su cuello, llegaron. Quería sentirlo todo y no pensar en el hecho de que si no hubiera pantalones ni ropa interior entre ellos sin lugar a dudad ya que lo tendría dentro y ya se hubieran corrido por lo intensa que estaba resultando ser la situación Por un segundo le hecho la culpa al alcohol que haba bebido pero después se dio cuenta que era todo culpa de su corazón gritando por el otro y que él le estuviera sujetando de una forma como si nunca le dejaría caer.

Después de un par de envestidas mas y los gemidos contenidos de ambos fue que pudieron terminar, manchando su ropa interior y con las respiraciones agitadas. Misaki estaba seguro que si el otro lo ponía de pie él no iba a ser capaz de sostenerse, no solo sus piernas temblaban sino también su cabeza, veía todo de colores pastel siendo un dominante definitivo el azul de los ojos que no dejaban de mirarle como si lo hubieran descubierto por primera vez.

-¿Tengo algo en mi cara?- le pregunto en burla. El otro solo le vio con fingido fastidio- ya sabia perfectamente cuando estaba molesto o no- y lo separo de la pared para caminar con él en brazos hasta sus habitación. Al primer intento encontró el baño, y después de las risas del castaño pudo dar con su recamara.

Habiendo bajado los ánimos de golpe, esa ansia que Saruhiko tenia desde que salió del bar al darse cuenta de que no lo encontraría ahí, dejo al mas pequeño sentado sobre la cama para empezar a desabrochar sus pantalones y sacarle la ropa interior manchada.

-Que asco- le dijo en broma para aligerar el ambiente de seriedad que se había instalado entre ellos, y que sin saber porque estaba espantando de sobre manera a Misaki.

Una vez que hubo dejado sin ropa alguna al castaño, fue quitándose de la misma forma lenta y segura su propia ropa justo en frente de él. Misaki no hizo ademan de ayudarle, solo lo observo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y de alguna forma no lo había hecho, no de esa forma tan intima y lenta ya que sus noches juntos, aunque duraban varias horas, siempre se sentían cortas y sin miradas. Así que Saruhiko se dio la oportunidad de verlo, de ver su cabello castaño y alborotado, con un fleco que le cubría solo la frente pero que dejaba ver sus ojos a la perfección; estos le miraban, y estaba seguro que hacían lo mismo que él en ese momento, siendo su delator esas mejillas rojas en exceso pero que de cierta forma le sentaba perfecto a su tono de piel- negar que el rojo era el color natural de Misaki era como decir la mentira mas descarada del mundo. Viajo un poco mas abajo, a sus labios, entre abiertos e irritados gracias a sus salvajes besos de hace unos minutos y que sintió el impulso de volver a besar. Se inclino sobre él para hacerlo cuando la mano de Misaki le impidió lograrlo, le miro con reproche pero en lugar de recibir alguna contestación solo sintió una de las manos del castaño sobre los suyos, acariciándole mientras esta bajaba por su pálida piel. En ese momento entendió lo que quería y Saruhiko no tuvo problema en complacerle.

Imitando el gesto del castaño el también empezó a acariciar su cuerpo por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo no porque quisiera incitarlo a algo más, al menos no de momento. Inicio su camino por la mordida entre su cuello y su hombro, esa que no dejaba de marcar cada que se veían, y la acaricio como queriéndose disculpar por semejante agresividad ya que en mas de una ocasión le había sacado sangre de ella; dejándola de lado bajo un poco más, solo un poco hasta que sus dedos delinearon el tatuaje de HOMRA en su clavícula, sin poderlo evitar sintió enojo pero eso se fue cuando percibió que Misaki se estremecía bajo su tacto en ese lugar. El castaño ya estaba pasando sus manos por su vientre cuando Saruhiko encontró sus piernas, delgadas y cortas pero muy bien formadas debido a todo el ejercicio de skatebord que hacia. Le hundió los dedos con un poco mas de fuerza, escuchando como el otro soltaba un gemido por ello y casi al instante ambos se percataban de que estaban igual de excitados. No era sorpresa para ninguno como era que la noche iba a terminar pero lo que si fue sorpresa fue la genuina sonrisa que Misaki le dedico cuando por fin busco una vez mas sus labios y se dieron un beso que haría sentir dichoso a cualquiera. Por primera vez Saruhiko estaba dispuesto a dar aquello que sin darse cuenta estaba recibiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Recostó a Misaki sobre su espalda en la pequeña cama individual, él entre las piernas del castaño acariciado esta vez de los tobillos hasta sus caderas observando como el otro intentaba ocultar su rostro sonrojado contra la almohada. Bien pudo ir a prender la luz pero no quería interrumpir en ese momento lo que tenia frente a él, tal vez después, tal vez a la mañana síguete o al otro día, ya que no pretendía irse corriendo al amanecer, después de la ducha, como siempre lo hacia.

Misaki lo pudo sentir, como había querido, le sintió recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, cada musculo fue moldeado por su manos y cada pedazo de piel fue lamido y besado por Saru. Había llegado un momento donde él solo se limitaba a suspirar y a gemir cuando lo ameritaba para después sentirse inútil y reclamarle que al igual que él también quería sentirlo, y a así lo hizo. Ambos se dieron el placer que no se habían dado antes, o que se daban de manera fugaz, Misaki le beso las caderas mientras el otro le sujetaba el cabello con fuerza cuando se aventuro mas haya; Fushimi le beso la espalda y los glúteos cuando Misaki solo era capaz de pronunciar su nombre contra la almohada y apretaba las sabanas debajo de él con fuerza; ambos se miraron, por primera vez mientras Misaki dejaba pasar no solo al cuerpo de Saruhiko dentro de él sino también aquello que no era consiente los iba a destrozar desde dentro. Porque Misaki era de los que sentía todo tan fuerte y tan profundo que solo existían las alternativas de la dicha y el dolor, y Saru era una persona posesiva que cuando se le demuestra que algo puede ser suyo se aferra a ello aunque duela.

Pero ninguno de ellos pensó en eso esa noche, no cuando experimentaron el placer a manos llenas y vieron blanco detrás de sus parpados al terminar. No era una prioridad, ni lo fue en la mañana cuando Misaki amaneció sujeto al cuerpo del mas alto con un brazo fuertemente agarrando sus caderas y las piernas entrelazadas debajo de las sabanas. En ese momento solo sintieron dicha contenida que solo podía escapar a través de sus ojos, de sus labios unidos y de las pequeñas caricias que eran repartidas en sus cuerpos sin mayores intenciones que solo tocarse.

No se dijeron mucho esos días, al igual que lo habían hecho antes, y ese siempre iba a ser su peor error, en esta o en otra vida. Y es que uno nunca sabia como decirlo y el otro nunca sabia si debía decirlo o no.

….

 _Aquella era un de sus primeras misiones importantes, mas importantes que solo llenar papeleo y escuchar las anécdotas de sus subordinados de como y cuando alguien había comido un gran tazón de ramen en sus noche libre. Pero para su desgracias estaba odiando enormente como estaba sucediendo las cosas. En primer lugar era sábado por la noche, y no es que tuviera planes-nunca los tenia- pero apreciaba mucho cuando no tenia que hacer nada y se quedaba en su departamento trabajando en sus aparatos._

 _En segundo lugar se encontraba en un bar, que pronto se iría a la bancarrota si seguía teniendo tan poca clientela a demás del grupo tan ruidoso de chicos que no dejaban de brindar una y otra vez por algo que desconocía._

 _Y tercera, aunque la peor de todas, es que se encontraba cumpliendo esa misión de reconocimiento con nada mas y nada menos que su comandante, el Rey azul, Munakata Reisi quien no había dejado de sonreír con malicia- según él- desde que se había sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas apartadas de la barra solo los dos. Y para no hacer las cosas mas extrañas ambos llevaban el uniforme y los chicos del otro grupo no dejaban de voltear a verlos de vez en cuando como si analizaran sus movimientos._

 _-No seas impaciente- le regaño Munakata dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Fushimi desde hace rato golpeaba con inasistencia una de las patas de la mesa con el pie._

 _-Aun no aparece el strain._

 _-Ya lo hará._

 _Una de las cosas que no había entendido de sus superior desde que había sido promovido hasta ser el tercero al mando del Scepter 4 era que a pesar de la aparente calma con la que se desenvolvía siempre parecía que todo lo tenia bien calculado y que no había ninguna cosas que se le pudiera escapar. Esa sensación de no tener secretos ante él y que siempre haga todo con segundas intenciones hacia que la piel se le erizara y sintiera verdaderas ganas de soltarle un puñetazo para romperle lo lentes. Después recordaba que era su superior y quien pagaba su salario y prefería guardarse las ganas._

 _Espero unos minutos mas, solo escuchando a los otros reír y a Munakata beber, que cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse por una copa o a salirse del local- aun no estaba seguro de que haría- fue cuando supo que habían encontrado a quien estaban buscando:_

 _Una pequeña niña de largos cabellos blancos, ojos rojo y que venia vestida como muñeca, bajaba las escaleras que estaban cerca de la barra. Saltaba cada escalón hasta que toco el suelo del bar y los chicos ruidosos la recibieron con abrazos y besos en la mejilla entonando una canción de feliz cumpleaños a la cual ella solo sonrió levantando la comisura de los labios. Supo que ella era la strain que estaba buscando y cuando estuvo dispuesto a ir a por ella la mano de su Rey le detuvo en su lugar haciendo que observara un poco más. Que viera como detrás de ella bajaba un castaño, igual de bajito que la niña, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y cargando un pastel de tamaño suficiente para los presentes. El castaño era insignificante a comparación de los dos rubios y el pelirrojo que le siguieron segundos después quienes se unieron a la fiesta improvisada de canticos y risas._

 _Por unos segundos Fushimi se perdió en ese ambiente, sorprendido de como las personas eran capaces de semejantes expresiones y risas con tan solo una cosa como un cumpleaños. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta que uno de los rubios, el de mirada inocente y sonrisa ingenua, se les acercaba._

 _-¿No gusta unírsenos, Rey azul?...estoy convencido que a King le encantaría su presencia- le sonrió a su acompañante haciendo enfatizar sus palabras antes de voltear a Fushimi y sonreírle con amabilidad- Estoy seguro que también encontraremos un espacio para ti._

 _Por un momento se sintió asqueado, pero no tanto como cuando el Comandante acepto la invitación y le observo parte de la noche con una sonrisa de burla en los labios. Tenia la corazonada de que lo hubiera seguido viendo de esa forma toda la noche si no hubiera desaparecido después de unas cuantas horas. Recorrió la habitación en su búsqueda encontrando que no era el único desaparecido, el pelirrojo al que todos, en especial ese pequeño castaño, reverenciaban de forma patética, tampoco estaba y por un momento se sintió traicionado de ser llevado a ese lugar para que el Comandante pudiera tener la diversión de un sábado por la noche sin llamar mucho la atención._

 _Estaba por levantarse e irse sin pensar en la persona con la que había llegado cuando el castaño que había llevado el pastel se le paro en frente con una rebanada en un plato._

 _-¿Quieres?- por unos segundo Saruhiko le vio como si estuviera loco. La gente no se acercaba de esa forma tan natural a él, bueno, la gente no se acercaba a él de ningún forma- ¿sí o no? No tengo toda la noche- le apremio con una mirada un tanto molesta por haber sido ignorado._

 _Y como Saruhiko era el experto en la sociabilización le contesto:_

 _-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero?_

 _La mirada molesta del castaño le desconcertó, no era como las comunes que le dedicaban, donde la persona le veía con rabia y después con indignación para terminar dando media vuelta e irse de donde se encontraba. No. Esta vez el mas bajo le había visto con sorpresa, después con enojo y al final con determinación, la determinación que te deja decirle unas cuantas palabras al imbécil que tenia enfrente._

 _-Imagino que te han de decir que eres un idiota muy a menudo- le dejo el plato con el pastel justo frente a él, arrojo seria una palabra mas precisa, y dio media vuelta para continuar con la celebración de la cual era participe._

 _Nadie, nunca, le había contestado alguno de sus comentarios despectivos, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel chico que le había parecido insignificante ahora llamaba todo su atención._

 _Observo toda la noche como sonreía, como gritaba e incluso como amenazaba a unos cuantos de los integrantes del grupo cuando parecía que se metían con él. Observo como un rubio de vez en cuando le abrazaba por lo hombros y como él se lo sacudía con las mejillas un tanto coloradas. Sin saber porque quería volver a escuchar su voz, no sus gritos como los que escuchaba, dirigiéndose a él, y ver ese rostro que parecía no ocultar ningún sentimiento. Quería ver de que era capas de provocar en ese pequeño chico._

 _Se levanto de su asiento, en el cual llevaba horas, cuando observo que el objetivo de su atención se iba a la parte trasera del bar. Fushimi lo siguió, como buen acosador, y lo encontró revolviendo entre las cajas buscando un objeto que no le interesaba. Cuando el castaño pretendió salir fue cuando lo encontró obstruyendo la salida. En ese momento pudo ver que mas de una cabeza si le pasaba de estatura y vio, mas de cerca después de dar unos pasos hacia él, que sus ojos no le veían con el temor que verías a alguien que te acorralaba en una bodega, sino con la mirada que te dedica alguien antes de tener un impulso. Y decidió desviar ese impulso hacia otro lado cuando le planto un beso en los labios tratando de arrinconarlo contra la pared._

 _Buena idea, mala ejecución._

 _Ya que el mas bajo no correspondió a su beso y en su lugar cerro una de sus manos, la que no cargaba el objeto que había ido a buscar, y le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Los lentes del desconocido salieron volando a alguna parte de la bodega y él se limpio los labios. En lugar de gritarle como lo habría hecho normalmente solo se rio por lo bajo mientras veía como el otro lo observaba con asombro._

 _-Vaya que eres muy idiota._

 _Lo vio salir de la bodega sin mirar una vez mas atrás así que el hizo lo mismo después de encontrar sus lentes y se fue no solo del lugar sino también del bar. Sentía muchas cosas en ese momento pero no quería saber que era lo que sentía con exactitud._

 _A la mañana siguiente fue llamado por el Comandante a su oficina, donde lo encontró armando uno de esos imposibles rompecabezas y con una sonrisa que estaba seguro decía más de lo que aparentaba._

 _-¿Encontraste algo interesante ayer en la noche?_

 _Ese día supo que el respeto que le tenia al Rey azul debía ser mucho ya que no le soltó el golpe que quería darle después de sus palabras; el impulso fue mas grande cuando sintió la mejilla un poco adolorida por la noche anterior._

… _._

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, y eso se le notaba en la cara, en su voz y hasta en sus movimientos. Misaki era una pequeña bomba de felicidad que a la mínima mención de cierto nombre el explotaba en un encantador color rojo al que todos le hacían burla. Por primera vez las cosas en la vida de Misaki las sentía que encajaba, tenia un trabajo bastante estable, tenia amigos que lo aceptaban a pesar de su difícil personalidad y ahora tenia a Saru. A decir verdad hace casi dos años que tenia a Saru en su vida pero no lo había tenido de esa forma, ni quien imaginara que era así; el chico serio era atento, le mandaba mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches cuando no podía asistir a su casa a pasar la noche con él, llevaba los ingredientes para que Misaki preparara una de esas raras pero comestibles recetas que se sacaba de la manga; ambos podían pasar las noches hablando de cualquier cosa o de nada, o la pasaban acurrucados después de una noche de hacer el amor, igual o mas apasionada que aquella vez cuando de repente habían decidido que las cosas habían cambiado. Porque vaya que habían cambiado.

Y si bien todos en HOMRA habían visto el cambio en el castaño, en sus sonrisas a la nada o aquellas visitas los sábados en la noche que el oji azul hacia al bar, no todos estaban de acuerdo en la persona que había elegido Misaki.

Si bien de nadie era la elección mas que del castaño, les preocupo enormemente las miradas posesivas y los gestos de autoridad que llegaban a ver en el mas alto, como si les estuviera advirtiendo sin palabras que no se acercaran a él.

Incluso una noche Tatara, quien era quien apoyaba a todos en todo lo que quisieran hacer, le desconcertó ver unas marcas en el cuello del joven. Cuando le pregunto el otro solo pudo responderle que había sido Saru y que en serio no dolían tanto como se veía.

Tatara solo lo pensó, pero Kusanagi también lo sospecho, y es que Fushimi nunca había sabido que poseer no era lo mismo que amar.

…

Esa noche era especial, bueno, no más especial que la que venia a la siguiente semana, pero aun así todos estaban ahí reunidos para planear lo que seria la fiesta mas encantadora, grande y perfecta que alguna vez Ana haya tenido, y todos dentro de HOMRA estaban dispuestos y listos para hacer que eso pasara. Desde el mínimo detalle hasta la cosa mas grande, como el pastel, estaba planeada y perfeccionada por el emocionado Tatara que no dejaba de ver la fiesta de Ana como la perfecta razón para unirlos mas como la familia que eran.

Kasanagi solo se reía de él mientras asentía a cada disparate que decía, mientras dejaba que hiciera y decidiera con su bar y él solo observaba y le tranquilizaba cuando Misaki también le daba el ataque de felicidad que usualmente estaba sintiendo. Ambos planeando la fiesta de Ana se veían mas entusiasmados que la misma niña quien solo se sentaba y asentía cuando le pedían hacer una decisión. El rubio de lentes estuvo a punto de detenerlos, creyendo que incomodaban a la niña, pero cuando la vio reír por ello esa noche, con todos ahí reunidos para que sus tareas les fueran repartidas, no pudo sino fomentar un poco mas esa disparatada idea que sabia con certeza sacaría mucha alegría a los muchachos.

Lo que no esperaron fue que esa noche, a pesar de estar cerrado el bar, un oji azul interrumpiera su reunión con una mirada molesta y haciendo que la persona mas activa y alegre del momento se levantara para saludarlo. A Kusanagi le dio mala espina el como Fushimi había visto al castaño al entrar al local, como si el que Kamamoto le estuviera sacudiendo el cabello de manera amistosa hubiera sido el mayor de los delitos.

-Ven aquí, Misaki- le dijo lo mas alto que pudo para hacerse notar entre tantas risas. Yata lo vio y al momento asintió, quitándose a Rikio de enzima camino a paso tranquilo hacia el mas alto, quien no espero mas y lo jalo fuera del local.

-¿Qué sucede?- le interrogo Misaki, un tanto molesto por las acciones del otro pero aun así calmándose lo suficiente como para no empezar a gritarle. Había aprendido que empezar a gritar con Saru convertía todo en una pelea de nunca acabar y él estaba de tan buen humor como para echar eso a perder.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

-Estamos solo planeando la fiesta, ¿recuerdas?, la fiesta de Ana es dentro de una semana.

-Yo no escuche nada.

-Estoy seguro que te lo dije.

-Yo no.

Sintiendo como el oji azul no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, el castaño prefirió cambiar de rumbo la platica porque si seguían por ahí estaba seguro que el empezaría a gritar como usualmente lo hacia cuando estaba enojado, y en ese momento Saru lo estaba haciendo enojar.

-No me dijiste que vendrías, no esperaba verte sino hasta mañana.

-¿Tengo que avisarte que voy a ser a cada segundo?

Misaki frunció el seño. No sabia porque estaba actuando así, pero era mejor que se detuviera.

-No, pero no esperaba que interrumpieras.

-Se notaba claramente que no querías que te interrumpiera- haciendo mas énfasis en las ultimas palabras, recordando como lo había encontrado bajo el brazo del rubio gordo y con una sonrisa que no debía dedicarle a nadie mas que a él. Y es que Misaki no entendía que no debía ver a nadie mas que a él.

-No te hagas ideas tontas en la cabeza ¿quieres?- sabia lo que estaba pensando, y detestaba que lo hiciera. Era como si no pudiera confiar en él, sacando sus malditos celos injustificados con los que tenia que lidiar cada que Saru se pasaba por el bar y lo encontraba platicando con Kamamoto o con alguno de los chicos- No se que te paso esta noche, pero es seguro que no pienso aguantarte así… buenas noches, Saru.

Dispuesto a dar la vuelta para entrar una vez mas en el bar, Saruhiko lo agarrón con fuerza del brazo jalándolo por la calle junto a él. Cuando lo saco del local no dijo nada, pero esta vez ya había sido el colmo.

-!Maldito mono, suéltame¡

-No voy a dejar que regreses.

-¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente porque no quiero.

-¿Acaso te escuchas? Estas diciendo puras idioteces.

-El único idiota aquí eres tu, Mi-sa-ki.

Diciendo su nombre de esa forma solo logro enfadarlo más, que aparentemente era lo que quería hacer.

Y es que para Saruhiko sus razones eran justificadas, él quería a Misaki para él y para nadie más.

Misaki se soltó de su agarre y camino de regreso al bar, sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a olvidar lo que estaba pasando y las idioteces que el otro había dicho si simplemente se quedaba cayado y lo dejaba ir por esa vez de regreso al bar esperando que el otro se calmara y pensara las cosas.

-Si regresas ahí no volveré- le dijo Saruhiko desde su espalda, esperando que el mas bajo se diera la vuelta y regresara a su lado, asustado por que lo fuera a dejar. Pero no entendía que Misaki era todavía mas fuerte que eso, y mucho mas orgulloso de lo que debería.

-Pues no regreses.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Yo también- se dio la vuelta, quería que viera en sus ojos la determinación. Pero se le escapaba a Misaki que su rostro no solo reflejaba la determinación de sus palabras sino también el dolor de decirlas, su orgullo herido y el miedo de que su amenaza fuera verdadera. Saruhiko sintió su propio ego regodearse de semejante muestra de debilidad por su parte, y siendo adicto a Misaki como lo era se dijo que no podía olvidar nunca esa expresión.

-Si me voy no serás nada sin mi- lo dijo para lastimar, y así fue como paso. Misaki sintió como si la espada que llevaba el otro en el cinto se encajara en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar y solo observar la mirada indiferente del otro. Antes podía descifrar lo que sus ojos decían, ahora solo había veneno desbordándose de ellos.

Pero dolió mas aun al saber que eso era parte de verdad.

-Bien- él también tenia algunas cosas para decirle, que sabia le dolerían, pero ese nunca fue su estilo, Misaki siempre fue de los que daba golpes no insultos pero en ese momento no se sentía con las fuerzas como para recorrer la distancia que los separaba y propinarle el puñetazo mas fuerte que alguna vez le habría dado alguien.

Saru solo vio como dio la vuelta y él, a pesar que había una voz en su conciencia que le decía que aun estaba a tiempo para detenerlo, camino hacia el lado contrario.

Misaki no pensó en ello esa noche, Saruhiko solo se dijo que lo resolvería la noche de la fiesta si es que Misaki no iba corriendo antes a pedirle perdón por preferir a HOMRA en lugar de a él.

Lastima que la fiesta nunca llego. Tatara no pudo ver la mirada alegre de Ana al abrir sus regalos, y su cámara no pudo captar la alegre fiesta que tenían preparada ya que lo último que se vio a través del lente fue la cara de su asesino.

HOMRA derramo lagrimas esa noche.

Scepter 4 se movilizo buscando al asesino de uno de los lideres del clan rojo.

A partir de esa noche las vidas de los azules y los rojos dio un giro de 180º, haciendo ver que las peleas de un par de amantes- tontos, inmaduros y que se creían capaces de amar cuando ni siquiera se aceptaban a si mismo- no eran más que tonterías. Porque la vida es mas de lo que creemos, y la vida es como debe ser aunque tomemos distintos caminos para llegar al destino programado.

XXXXXXX

Esto no se supone que debía ser creado, pero se negó a mi negación de verlo nacer(?)

Pero en fin, espero que se haya entendido, que no haya jugado demasiado con las personalidades de estos dos idiotas y masoquistas con los cuales intento demostrar que a pesar de que no se conozcan de la misma forma que en el canon siempre se verán odiándose y amándose sin poderlo evitar. También quise hacer ver como era que sus personalidades podían diferir un poco a los del anime ya que no se tuvieron el uno al otro antes, lo cual fue un gran aliciente para ser como eran.

Por favor, es la primera escena de esa clase(ustedes saben a cual me refiero) así que simplemente soy concient que pudo ser horrorosa, aun así fue genial retarme a hacer algo fuera de mi zona de confort.

Espero les haya gustado y que me vean digna de algún comentario suyo. Muchas gracias por leer algo mas que hago de estos dos.

Gracias

Saludos.


End file.
